


Завеса тайны

by Tainele



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Что, если только один из двоих мужчин, проживающих в одной квартире, окажется… «игроком за другую команду»?





	Завеса тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Часто приходится видеть фики, в которых один из персонажей скрывает свою нетрадиционную ориентацию, а когда случайно оказывается раскрыт, то выясняется, что и его товарищ тоже слегка «не того оттенка».  
И, разумеется, они тут же бросаются в объятия друг друга. Или не тут же. Или не бросаются, а медленно и мучительно ползут сквозь препятствия и предрассудки.  
Но как-то раз…  
«А если бы другой всё-таки не был геем?» – подумалось мне.
> 
> В тексте содержатся сокращения слов и словосочетаний, пытающиеся имитировать стиль автора книги. Если вам не хочется расшифровывать их по ходу чтения, ознакомьтесь сперва с примечанием после фика.  
Если я что-то упустил, дайте знать в комментариях.

– Ты нанял кого?!  
Джеффри вёл себя необычно. Весьма громко и сердито. Нет, он в принципе был известен весьма вспыльчивым и несдержанным нравом, но, право, с чего бы ему так выходить из себя, только услышав имя моего слуги? До сих пор никто из моих приятелей не реагировал подобным образом на Дживса. Скорее, наоборот, он успел побывать для них надёжным спасательным кругом в бушующем море жизни, а потому фигуру моего камердинера, несмотря на некоторый его консерватизм, большинство из них воспринимало вполне благосклонно.  
– Слушай, Берти, это конечно твоё дело, – Джеффри несколько подуспокоился, но, похоже, просто так оставлять взволновавший его вопрос не собирался, – но уверяю тебя, нанимать этого парня было дурной идеей.  
– Почему? – я искренне не понимал, о чём толкует приятель. – Он профессионал и умный малый. И постоянно вытягивает меня из разных неприятностей. Так что я как раз считаю, что это одна из самых удачных идей в моей жизни.  
– Но ты ведь не рассказывал ему… всего о себе, – проницательно заметил Джеффри. – Слушай, этот парень работал на меня, ясно? И, так вышло, что он узнал больше, чем ему полагалось. Мне удалось избежать крупных неприятностей, но… В общем, он не из тех, кто отнесётся с пониманием к твоему увлечению. Так что, если не хочешь нажить себе проблем, мой тебе совет – избавься от него до того, как он поймёт, почему же именно тебе так не хочется быть затащенным под венец какой-нибудь девицей.  
Я смотрел на него в некоторой растерянности. Подобное действительно могло стать проблемой. Как я уже заметил, Дживс – весьма и весьма умный малый, так что велика вероятность, что однажды он обо всём догадается, но до сих пор подобная перспектива как-то не вызывала у меня опасений. Дживс всегда был более чем верен мне, и даже не думал, что в этой ситуации что-то может измениться. Не верилось, что он заявил бы на меня в полицию, или стал бы распускать слухи, или каким-то другим образом доставлять мне неприятности. В конце концов, до сих пор при столкновении с законом, или рассерженными тётушками, или очередной невестой и прочими опасностями жизни молодого джентльмена он неизменно был на моей стороне. Правда, это не касалось моей любви к одежде необычных цветов или фасона, или попыткам игры на новых музыкальных инструментах. И мне было затруднительно определить, к чему ближе окажется для Дживса мой интерес к другим м. д. – к похищению различной серебряной утвари из чужого поместья или же к желанию носить усы и белый смокинг.

– Не знал, что Дживс работал на Джеффри, – Генри, не отрываясь, смотрел в карты, но голос его звучал спокойно. Я так и не смог разобраться со вставшим передо мной пару дней назад вопросом, а потому решил посоветоваться на этот счёт с друзьями. – Если так, то, конечно, он может лучше знать, но вот, если честно, этот малый не производит впечатление того, кто ринется докладывать в полицию, увидев тебя обжимающимся с кем-нибудь из наших. До сих пор он вполне нормально принимал выходки твои и твоего семейства, а?  
– Я тоже так думаю, – я потянулся к колоде, чтобы взять ещё одну карту. – Но Джеффри так бесился, когда я упомянул его в разговоре. Конечно, это Джеффри, но до сих пор у него не было манеры бросаться на совершенно незнакомых людей совсем уж без причины.  
До сих пор разговор с друзьями не очень-то помогал. Пока что они только пришли к тем же выводам, до которых я за эти пару дней успел дойти сам. Собственно, я до них дошёл за первые же двадцать минут, и с тех пор до сих пор не сумел дальше продвинуться к чему-нибудь определённому.  
В иной ситуации, оказавшись в подобном тупике, я бы поговорил с Дживсом, после чего получил бы, надо думать, подробную карту с расчерченным маршрутом, как из этого тупика выйти, но сейчас, сами понимаете, такой возможности у меня не было.  
– Знаешь, Берти, сдаётся мне, Джеффри бесится не из-за того, – внезапно подал голос Клод.  
Он, интересующийся исключительно девушками, обычно не принимал участия в тех наших разговорах, которые касались проблем жизни, так сказать, по другую сторону, но сейчас, похоже, решил изменить своей привычке. Наверное, ему тоже не хотелось, чтобы мне пришлось увольнять Дживса. Кто-то ведь должен был прикрывать всех Вустеров от выпадов тёти Агаты.  
– Несколько лет назад у него вышла одна неприятная история с одним из слуг, – продолжил мой кузен. – Я не знаю всех подробностей, только видел, как он потом бушевал в клубе, ну и кое-что рассказали другие. В общем, он вроде как запал на парня и раскрылся ему, а после того, как убедился, что тот не убегает к горизонту с воплями ужаса, полез к нему. А когда парень не высказал от этого восторга и вроде бы дал понять, что подобные отношения его не интересуют, попытался его – ну вы сами знаете Джеффри, ему если что в голову стукнуло, кувалдой не выбьешь – прижать.  
Голос Клода на последнем слове ясно выражал его неодобрение подобной настойчивостью, пусть даже в отношении слуги. Генри поднял взгляд от карт и нахмурился, да и я сам не пришёл в восторг от подобной истории. Даже если речь шла не о Дживсе, подобное поведение всё равно никогда не одобрялось в нашей среде. Попытки принудить к отношениям мужчину нормальной ориентации могли обернуться большими проблемами, да и вообще были весьма сомнительны с моральной точки зрения. А уж отношения «господин – слуга» вовсе лишали подобную попытку какого-либо морального оправдания.  
– В общем, с этим парнем у них крупно не сошлось, и тот уволился, а Джеффри пришлось отпустить его, да ещё выдать хорошие рекомендации, иначе вся эта история могла обернуться для него крупным скандалом, – закончил Клод.  
Нельзя сказать, что его рассказ облегчил моё состояние. Хотя эта история и объясняла неприязнь Джеффри к Дживсу – если последний действительно был тем самым слугой – избавляя меня от опасности публичного разоблачения со стороны собственного камердинера, она же ясно давала понять, что Дживсу ни в коему случае не должно стать известна моя страсть к мужскому полу. Надо думать, раз подвергшись подобным домогательствам со стороны нанимателя-инверта, он не захочет повторять подобный опыт. И, открыв мою принадлежность к тому же кругу, что и Джеффри, вполне возможно, предпочтёт поискать себе менее опасного работодателя.

Учитывая ум и наблюдательность Дживса, я считаю, что мне удалось удерживать свой секрет в секрете невероятно долгое время. Но тайное должно становиться явным и всё в таком духе, так что совершенно очевидно, что однажды должен был наступить тот день, когда явной станет и моя тайна.  
И вот уже мне остаётся довольствоваться тем, что случилось это не по моей вине, а лишь благодаря несчастливому схождению обстоятельств.  
В тот день у Дживса должен был быть выходной, и я сумел, как мне казалось, совершенно не вызывая подозрений, нагрузить его ещё несколькими днями отдыха, благодаря которым он принял решение отбыть за город, чтобы отдохнуть на природе. Я же именно этого и добивался – у меня на эти дни были совершенно определённые планы, о которых Дживсу совершенно не полагалось знать.  
И вот мой верный камердинер отбыл с утра на вокзал, а спустя некоторое время в моей квартире появился Барми, с которым мы в тот момент состояли в весьма близких – если вы понимаете о чём я – отношениях. И, делая наши б. о. ещё более б., мы как раз устроились на диване, обмениваясь далеко не братскими поцелуями, когда до моего слуха донёсся звук захлопнувшейся двери. Надо ли объяснять, что в тот момент великолепный мозг Вустера был слегка затуманен поцелуями, а потому я не сразу осознал смысл этого звука. Смысл, меж тем, мог быть всего один: кто-то вошёл в квартиру. Либо я забыл запереть дверь за Барми, и какой-нибудь добрый – или не очень – незнакомец – или не очень – решил оповестить меня об этом, либо по какой-либо причине, которая в тот момент не играла большой роли, вернулся Дживс.  
И, право, я не знаю, какой вариант из этих двух казался мне в тот момент более ужасным.  
Следовало, разумеется, что-то предпринять, но пока я сообразил, что именно услышал и что это должно означать, пока пытался спихнуть с себя увлёкшегося Барми и втолковать ему, что произошло, и вот я уже смотрю на застывшего в прихожей Дживса, застывший Дживс смотрит на нас с Барми, а до того, наконец, дошло, что что-то идёт не так, после чего он оборачивается и тоже смотрит на Дживса. И совершенно поздно делать вид, что всё не так, как Дживс должен был подумать.  
Кажется, в различных спектаклях это называют «немая сцена».  
Первым н. с. прервал мой камердинер. Он кашлянул, выдал своим обычным камердинерским тоном что-то в духе «Прошу меня извинить», после чего исчез в направлении кухни. Его движение, кажется, стряхнуло оцепенение с нас с Барми. Мы наконец – хотя и изрядно запоздало – тоже обрели способность двигаться и поспешили разрушить нашу близость, словно это могло ещё чему-то помочь.  
– И… что теперь? – растеряно пробормотал мой товарищ по несчастью, с потерянным видом таращась в ту сторону, куда умерцал заставший нас в неподходящий момент м. к.  
Это всегда представляло определённую опасность для таких как мы – быть застигнутым посторонним в неподходящий момент. Впрочем, быть застигнутым в н. м. не посторонним было ещё хуже.  
– Подожди тут, – стараясь звучать уверенно, хотя чувствовал я себя при этом не менее растеряно, отозвался я, поднимаясь на ноги. – Думаю, я должен поговорить с ним.  
– Да, – лицо Барми просветлело, он торопливо закивал. – Поговорить. Ты ведь его наниматель. Он должен послушаться тебя.  
У меня не было никаких намерений в подобной ситуации использовать свои привилегии как нанимателя, давить на Дживса или угрожать ему увольнением, отказом выдавать рекомендации и чем-нибудь в таком духе, но всё же я направился, как и намеревался, на кухню.  
Дживс сидел за столом, устремив взгляд куда-то в стену. И хотя на его лице не было никаких ожидаемых мной эмоций вроде удивления или отвращения, тот факт, что всегда тщательный и аккуратный камердинер сидел за столом в уличном пальто, кажется, совершенно о нём забыв, говорил о том, что этот самый т. и а. к. пребывает в весьма растревоженных чувствах.  
– Дживс, – окликнул его я. – Нет, сиди, сиди, – встрепенувшись и обернувшись ко мне, парень привстал было со стула, но, подчиняясь моим взмахам руками, опустился обратно. – Послушай, насчёт того, что ты увидел… к-хм…  
Каким бы блестящим не был мозг Вустера, сейчас он снова пробуксовывал – надо думать, поколениям моих предков не случалось оказываться в подобной ситуации, так что мне приходилось нащупывать путь, буквально, вслепую.  
– Ещё раз прошу прощения, сэр, – заговорил Дживс, не дождавшись от меня продолжения начатой фразы. – Мой поезд отменили, и я не подумал, что у вас могут быть… гости. Иначе бы я остался где-нибудь в городе.  
– Нет-нет, – я снова взмахнул рукой. – Я совершенно не возражаю, что ты вернулся домой, оказавшись в подобной неуютной ситуации. Однако, раз уж так всё вышло, я хочу знать, как ты относишься к тому… что тебе довелось увидеть.  
Он немного помолчал, глядя куда-то мимо меня, и я уже предположил было, что мой слуга подбирает слова, которые выразили бы его отвращение к увиденному, не противореча при этом его собственному феодальному духу.  
– Признаю, сэр, это стало для меня неожиданностью, – заговорил наконец Дживс. – Но если вы беспокоитесь о том, что я могу предать ваши отношения с мистером Фотерингеем-Фиппсом огласке, то смею вас заверить, ничего подобного не случится.  
– О, думаю, это успокоит Барми, – меня, однако, это успокоило слабо, поскольку я больше волновался о другом. – Но я хотел узнать, как ты вообще относишься к тому, что твой хозяин… не такой уж _дамский_ сердцеед, каким его предпочитают считать? Я слышал, у тебя была уже та неприятная история с Джеффри… мистером Ламбертом. Ну, то есть, я слышал, что у Джеффри была неприятная история с одним из слуг, и он так взбесился, когда узнал, что ты работаешь на меня, что я подумал, что это был ты. Ну, тот, с кем у него вышла неприятная история.  
– Вы правы, сэр, – кивнул Дживс, и я отметил, как он напрягся, услышав про Джеффри. – Я действительно оказался вовлечён в, как вы выразились, неприятную историю с мистером Ламбертом. Если вы опасаетесь, что подобное может повториться с вами, я…  
– Нет-нет, – кажется, я начал повторяться. – Совсем наоборот. Послушай, я всенепременно осуждаю выходку Джеффри, и понимаю, что тебе, должно быть, было это неприятно, ну, что он к тебе приставал, и опасаюсь, что ты можешь теперь ждать подобного от меня, а потому захочешь уйти, а мне бы этого не хотелось. Ты хороший слуга, Дживс, и хороший парень, чего уж там, и ты всегда выручаешь меня из всех этих историй с помолвкой – а теперь-то ты должен сам понимать, насколько на самом деле вся эта суета вокруг женитьбы мне неприятна. И я, естественно, не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. И я не собираюсь вести себя как Джеффри, уверяю тебя. Я не буду к тебе приставать, или чего-то требовать, или предлагать, так что можешь чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, уверяю.  
И вот он снова молчал, раздумывая, а я нервничал, ожидая его ответа. Чёрт побери, я в самом деле не хотел, чтобы он уходил, и был готов заверить его в чём угодно и свято выполнять свои обещания.  
– Всецело, сэр, – внезапно произнёс Дживс.  
– Что?  
– Слово, которое вы хотели использовать, сэр, вместо «всенепременно». «Всецело», я думаю.  
– Да. Да. Возможно, – сегодня определённо был не лучший день для моих мыслительных способностей, и я не успевал переключиться с разговора о его отношении к моим отношениям с мужчинами на лингвистические разборы той каши, что, нервничая, только что вывали на его голову. – Если оно означает, что я набил бы Джеффри физиономию, вздумай он выкинуть что-нибудь подобное сейчас, то именно его я и хотел использовать.  
На лице Дживса наконец промелькнуло то выражение, которое означало для него улыбку.  
– В таком случае, сэр, не вижу причин покидать вас. Если ваш гость ещё не удрал, возможно, мне стоит предложить вам чаю или чего-нибудь покрепче?  
– Думаю, после таких потрясений нам не помешало бы по порции виски с содовой, – согласился я, выглядывая из кухни чтобы убедиться, что Барми в самом деле никуда не делся с дивана. – Если хочешь, можешь налить и себе.  
– Спасибо, сэр. Однако после этого я предпочёл бы оставить вас и провести ночь у своей сестры, если вы не возражаете.  
– Разумеется, Дживс. В конце концов, у тебя всё ещё выходной.

**Author's Note:**

> Сокращения, используемые в тексте:  
м. д. - молодым джентльменам;  
"...делая наши б. о. ещё более б." - близкие отношения; близкими;  
н.с. - немая сцена;  
м. к. - мой камердинер;  
н. м. - неподходящий момент;  
т. и а. к. - тщательный и аккуратный камердинер.


End file.
